The Goddess of War
by The Pootamis
Summary: Inspired by the song What I've Done by Linkin Park. Even gods can bleed. Oh how she would prove this statement to be correct. Even the mighty can fall. Even the strongest of steels can be bent.
1. Chapter 1

Anger….rage….fury. Foreign emotions. Emotions in which she has never experienced before. Emotions that are running high now putting everyone around her on high alert.

These emotions that have come all thanks to another. Thanks to an event that had taken place a brief few days ago.

An event in which none had seen coming. The demise of a hero. That is what she has labeled the day as.

The day a hero died and a tyrant had risen from the ashes. A tyrant that was truly like no other. A man with godlike abilities much like herself.

Only this man used his ability for something else. A means to an end to accomplish his goals. Goals that have been nothing but sinister.

Clark Kent. That is what he used to be known as. A small time newspaper editor for the world famous Daily Planet.

A quiet man. A man that never complained. Never stook out in a crowd but a man that held a secret. A secret like many others of his kind.

An alter ego. The alter go of the mighty Superman. The hero of Metropolis. The man of steel. Those were just some of his nicknames that had been given to him.

A great man. That is what she once thought of him as anyways. Even considered him to be a friend but no longer.

Not after everything he has done. Not after what he has attempted to do. A takeover. Plain and simple.

A plan to take over the planet bending everyone to his will daring anyone to stand against him. A plan that she has seen countless others trying to achieve on more than one occasion.

Power hungry individuals. That is what she liked to call them. Countless villains and vixens that showed no honor. No decency. No humanity not caring who or what needed to be sacrificed in order to achieve their goals.

Disgusting acts. There was no other way for her to describe it. Acts that needed to be punished. Needed to be stopped before any more innocent lives were taken.

Much like this sinister act now that makes a lone woman suit up like she has done hundreds of times. Suit up in her famous armor.

The armor worn by the famous Wonder Woman. The warrior of light. The princess of the amazons. But on this day she didn't feel like a warrior of light.

Didn't feel like she was the princess of the amazons. Titles she would have held proudly with her head held up high on any other day.

But not today. Today she felt nothing. Nothing but fury. Nothing but anger as she finishes up putting on her armor before turning to look over her shoulder towards the far end of her chamber.

Towards the source of these foreign emotions. A man. A man resting in her bed that not an ounce of him could be seen.

Not one trace of his skin from the numerous bandages all across his body. Not one ounce of his impressive figure.

Nothing. Not even his eyes. Eyes that she has come to love from the moment she saw them. Eyes that she could always read.

Eyes that she has done nothing but plead with to open for the past week. The longest week of her life. A week that had started off nothing out of the ordinary.

That was until the peace had been broken. A distress call. A call from her Justice League communicator.

A call that would change things forever. A recorded message from The Watch Tower that would leave many members of The Justice League stunned.

Including herself. A message from the world famous Superman. A hero that had not been seen or heard from in months.

A hero that looked different somehow. Looked as though he had changed during his absence. And she was right.

He had changed. Changed into the very thing that he had sworn to protect the world from. A tyrant. A power hungry tyrant.

A tyrant that gave off one simple message. Join me or perish. You were either with him or against him. A message that would end with the famous Watch Tower exploding before their very eyes.

A message that was chilling. Would cause a cold chill to run up and down her spine. Especially his parting words that had made her heart stop for a split second.

The words of don't make me make an example out of you as well. A message that she instantly deciphered who this tyrant had referred to before springing into action flying as fast as her powers would allow her heading straight for Gotham City.

Heading straight towards the man with a true sense of justice much like her own. A man that would never bow down to this tyrant.

And that was when her worst fears had been met. Wayne Manor. The home to the Wayne family gone. Destroyed left in ruins.

Ruins that she would fight through to emerge underground to one of the safest places to be in the world from a blast.

The Batcave. The famous Batcave belonging to the hero of Gotham City. A cave that was not recognizable.

The famous Batcomputer completely destroyed with sparks still flying out with noticeable burn marks across the screen that could have only been made by one man.

The armory. A place where she knew many if not all of Batman's famous suits could be found left in a fiery blaze with a few suits still burning into piles of ash.

A truly unbelievable sight. A terrifying sight. A sight that had made her heart skip a beat with every passing second she glanced around at the scenery around her before one sight had frozen her dead in her tracks.

A sight she will never forget. Never forget seeing him. The man that she has secretly loved for so long laying face down in a puddle of his own blood.

This terrifying sight that had made her heart skip a beat before at once she was on him. On him checking his injures as tears started trickling down her cheeks.

On him checking his pulse to find a low but steady pulse. A pulse that had only made her tears intensify as she took his battered and bloodied face in her hands resting it down on her lap before letting out a scream that could be heard for miles.

Snapping out of her thoughts feeling her cheek starting to get wet reaching up as she feels a tear trail across her cheek reaching up rubbing furiously away the evidence of her tear with her facial features hardening very quietly Diana makes her way across her chambers towards her bed with another silently watching from the shadows.

One that looks on with interest from near the open door of her daughter's chambers watching her every move.

Watching with growing interest as she witnesses her daughter's facial features soften by the second as she looks down towards her patient.

Looks down towards this man that she has met a brief couple of times. A man that she could clearly see has had a great effect on her daughter.

Can clearly see the love her daughter has for this man if her every action was any indication. If the gentle touch of her daughter's hand stroking his bandaged cheek wasn't an indication.

If how gently she takes his bandaged hand within her own whispering soothing words that she can't quite make out.

But she had a feeling what they were. Had a real good feeling at what was happening. The start of something.

What that something was she wasn't too sure. All she knew was despite it all. Despite what her sisters might think this was welcomed.

She welcomed seeing her daughter finally being with her equal. Two beings that some would say we're worlds apart.

But she didn't think so. She didn't think so for one bit. He was her equal. He may not be gifted with powers from the gods.

He may not be as physically or giftedly strong as her daughter but she had seen it. Seen his strong sense of justice.

This sense of justice that would burn hotter than any inferno. The same justice that she believes in. The same sense of justice her daughter believes in.

Justice that she sees burning deep within her daughter now with another emotions surrounding her. This emotion that she can feel in her daughter's aura.

A dangerous emotion. The need for vengeance. The need to avenge the one that she cares about the most.

An emotion that burns brightly in her daughter's aura as she sees her do something that makes a faint smile come across her face.

A kiss. A soft kiss being planted on her daughter's love in the only place that isn't covered with bandages.

His lips. This soft and gentle kiss that even for the briefest of moments she felt as though she was disturbing something truly private for no one's eyes to see.

A kiss that she watches be broken up as her daughter whispers something into her love's ear before with one last gentle touch of his cheek slowly she watches Diana turn and make her way over towards her.

Without paying her a glance in favor of staring directly ahead of her reaching out into the shadows gently Diana rests her hands down on her mother's shoulder.

" Take care of him for me while i'm gone."

Unable to help but nod her head in silence feeling her shoulder being squeezed without having a chance to react Hippolyta feels Diana's hand leaving her shoulder before she silently watches her daughter walk past her.

" Diana?"

Coming to a stop glancing over her shoulder as she sees Hippolyta looking at her with nothing but concern riddled across her face breaking away from her gaze Diana turns her head back forward.

" Should i assemble the army?"

Without paying her a glance slowly Diana shakes her head unaware of the frown coming across her mother's face.

" No, I have to do this alone…."

" But you can't. Please assemble the militia. This is a war that you cannot win by yourself. Even with your gifts their numbers are too great for you to take on alone. Please? I beg you to reconsider."

Great numbers. True words that have been spoken. His numbers are great. Numbers that continue to grow by the day.

An army. A massive army. A hidden army. The army of Atlantis. Oh how Arthur and Mera have been foolish enough to supply this tyrant with an army of his own.

The first members of The Justice League to fall victim to his manipulations. Manipulations of empty promises.

Promises that she couldn't even phantom what he had promised them. Whatever it was it had been too good to pass up.

An offer that she knew other members of The Justice League must of have heard by now. Some even tempted to join his ranks.

But she was right. Her mother was right. His numbers were too great. She was good. Considered to be the best of the amazons.

Considered to be one of the most powerful heroes on the planet. But she couldn't face off these odds. Not the way she is now.

If she was lucky and truly lucky then maybe she could break through their lines just long enough to get a few shots in on the man pulling their strings.

She had to be something else. Had to become something else. And she knew just where she needed to go.

A place in which no amazon has entered for centuries. A temple no too far away from here. A place holding the key to this war.

With her mind made up paying her mother a quick glance finding her pleading with her through her eyes slowly Diana turns her head back forward.

" For all my life i've lived by a code and the code was simple. Honor the gods and protect our country."

Closing her eyes slowly Diana takes a long deep breath before she opens her eyes with a hint of steel seen behind them.

" The world. The world we live in is this sick place. I thought it was changing. I really did but i was wrong.

No matter how many of them fall. No matter how many of them are put behind bars another rises up in their place like a hydra.

I've seen good men,women,and children slaughtered thanks to another's greed. I've seen monsters in which none have ever seen torment the lives of innocents.

I've seen a great man sacrifice so much in order to make sure what happened to him never happens to anyone else again."

Feeling her nails digging hard into her palms slowly Diana unclenches her hands that had formed into tight fists by her side unknown to her knowledge.

" The same man that has taught me so much. This stubborn yet so caring man that would sacrifice everything if it meant ensuring justice.

And because of that is why i have to do this alone. That man. The man that i love wouldn't stop until justice had been ensured.

This tyrant. This so called god that is out there must be stopped at all costs. He thinks of himself as immortal.

As the supreme being of the galaxy. As the supreme ruler of the gods but even gods can bleed."

Without waiting for a response slowly Diana stalks away leaving Hippolyta staring at her retreating form in total shock.

* * *

The Temple of the Gods. A sacred ground. A ground in which very few have ever entered into. But she has.

This is where it had all began. This was where the legend of The Wonder Woman had first started. First started when she had first grasped her sword in her hand.

The famous God Killer. A name that she would have to put to the test before the day was over. But that wasn't what she was after.

No she already had the sword in her possession. What she was after was a few levels down underneath the sacred grounds.

Or so that is what the temple wanted her to believe. A simple test to prove if she was worthy of such a sacred item.

An item that has not been seen or even touched in centuries. An item that she seeks as quietly Diana stalks her way through the temple with her fingers grazing the end of her sword.

The item that was told in stories to contain power. God like power. This surge of power that could give any the strength and power of even the mightiest of armies.

An item that she can feel is getting closer as the chambers she walks down lights up as numerous flames erupt from the ground around her showing her a path.

A pathway that she follows without any hesitation. Without any fear before she spots it. A helmet. What looked to be an ordinary helmet.

A battle helmet worn by a general. But you would be wrong. This wasn't just any helmet. No it was a helmet belonging once to a god.

The god of war. Ares himself. A helmet that legends told of his power still residing deep inside of the equipment.

A power that as if it was calling out she can sense from where she is standing causing her to cautiously approach.

Cautiously approach the stand the helmet rests down on before she comes to a stop mere feet away to stare down towards the sacred piece of equipment.

This helmet that she swears she can hear a faint whisper calling out to her. Calling out to her to reach for it causing her fingers to move away from the handle of her sword and slowly move towards the helmet.

Move towards the helmet before it happens. A surge. A surge of power can be felt through her fingertips.

This powerful surge that makes a large gust of wind flow through the chamber causing the flames to flicker slightly with the breeze.

A surge that makes her eyes flicker from blue to red for a split second before she quickly pulls back her hand causing the gust of wind to sudden evaporate.

Evaporate as she looks down towards her hand in amazement finding small sparks of electricity flickering from her finger tips before she looks back towards the helmet.

A quick gaze before she reaches out for the helmet once again causing the wind to pick up once again. Wind that gets even stronger the closer her fingers get to the helmet before suddenly just as her hand comes to rest on the helmet a bright light erupts through the air causing Diana to throw her head back.

* * *

Keeping perfectly quiet making sure to mask her steps very slowly as she sees her prey off in the distance in the form of a deer cocking back an arrow closing her left eye as she readies herself for the perfect shot suddenly an amazonian is sent flying off her feet when the sound of an explosion echoes through the air as the sky erupts in a blinding light for a split second.

An amazon that snaps up to a sitting position with nothing but pure shock riddled across her face as she hears the sound of her companion quickly making her way towards her from her hiding spot.

An companion that she sees out of the corner of her eye staring off into the distance with the same look of shock plastered across her face as well.

The temple. The Temple of the Gods gone. Gone left only in ruins. Left in nothing but a large dust cloud before a golden flicker could be seen through the cloud.

A flicker followed by another as slowly the cloud evaporates revealing a being. A woman kneeling down in a crater with sparks flying off her armor.

This mysterious woman that the amazonians can't help but move silently forward hoping to get a better view of before they come to a stop with a look of realization coming across each of their faces.

It wasn't just any woman. It was the princess. Princess Diana kneeling inside of the crater. A princess that they watch in silence slowly rise up to her feet with her eyes closed as electrical sparks are seen pulsing out of her fingertips.

A sight never seen before. This sight that neither can't help but stare up towards her with nothing but awe as she ascends up in the air looking like a goddess.

This goddess that suddenly opens her eyes causing a silent gasp to escape their lips. Her eyes. A pair of red glowing eyes that stare forward with this cold look that sends a chill up and down their spines.

A look that suddenly makes them jump up slightly in surprise when they see her snap her head to look to her side off in the direction of the sea until instantly as though she was shot out of a cannon she disappears with lighting fast speed causing them to once again be thrown back when they are hit with some kind of shockwave.

This shockwave that is like an tornado striking everything it touches. Causes the trees behind them to be thrown back violently some in which are pulled out from the ground from the sheer force.

Tidal wave after tidal wave that thrash violently against the shores completely flooding the sandy shores.

But nothing is more shocking that what is seen above. The sky. The once clear sky now pitch black. A sky that if you were to listen close enough could hear thunder off in the distance getting further and further away.


	2. Chapter 2

Metropolis. One of the wealthiest most powerful cities in the entire world. A city many thought would last for the ages.

Oh how wrong they would turn out to be. This great city. This memorable city for so many history making moments.

This city known for so many of its landmarks. Known for producing so many of the greatest minds in the entire world.

A place that could no longer be called a city. No it was now a warzone. Plain and simple. A warzone that told so many stories.

Some in plain sight for everyone to see. Others if you looked closer you would be able to hear whispers.

The whispers of the dead. Whispers telling of their stories. Telling of their pain. Telling of their suffering.

Telling of great battles. Battles to take over this sacred city. Battles that have left barely anything standing.

Skyscrapers turned into nothing more than mere rumble. Landmarks reduced into nothing but ash. Bones after bones of the remains of every man and woman that has fallen shattered until they disappear into the wind.

A horrifying sight. A sight that could only be seen in one's worst nightmares. Only this nightmare was real.

A real life nightmare that was not even close to ending. A nightmare that had started when another's worst fears had come to life.

When his worst nightmare had taken place before his very eyes. His love dying. Such a simple event. If everyone knew how this wasn't just some mere event.

It had been the event when things would change forever. When a hero would die once again inside of this very city only to be reborn as something else.

As something sinister. As something truly evil. A being that would spread like a plague infecting the very men and women that so many around the world had looked up to.

A plague that would first make its appearance on these shores. Through this city taking it by force despite any resistance put up.

Despite any so called brilliant plan created by the city's most brilliant minds. Resistance that would crumple from his sheer power.

Crumple from the sheer overwhelming man power of his allies. His newfound allies aiding him in his cause that none would expect.

The Atlanteans. Men and women from under the sea. A secret army that had ascended from the water with such advanced technology attacking everything in sight leaving nothing but chaos in their wake.

An unforseen attack that had crippled the city's line of defense before it could truly be prepared. Defenses that would never recover.

Would never be able to take back the city from these once heroes despite their best efforts. Despite their sneaky tactics.

Despite being given the okay by the president of The United States to do whatever was necessary to ensure this battle would end before a full out war could truly begin.

A war that has been getting closer with each passing day. With each soldier that dies on the front line in a push to retake the city.

A city that was now truly lost to the world's greatest enemy. An enemy that seemed almost invincible. An enemy that seemed to be only getting stronger with each passing day.

But that wouldn't stop them. That wouldn't make them give up hope. So they would keep fighting. The same men and women that swore to protect the country from any enemy.

The very same men and women of The United States military that can be heard still taking the fight to the enemy.

Whether it was out at sea with their numerous war boats facing off against the advanced technology of the enemy on their own ground while numerous fighter jets soar over them just waiting for the perfect moments to strike.

Whether it was from the countless soldiers sending thousands of rounds soaring through the air destroying everything they touch while being shielded by numerous tanks that follow by their sides providing them cover.

Tanks that could be heard explode every now and then filling the air in nothing but smoke leaving nothing but a burning inferno behind.

A burning inferno with the sound of screams. The very screams that could be faintly heard underneath the gunfire now as a large squad of soldiers take cover in the ruins of what used to be the main entrance into the city firing in every single direction.

Firing with hundreds of bullets going flying hitting destroyed buildings shattering glass upon impact. Causing bullets to hit against the armor of an enemy atlantean that had been using the scenery around them for cover.

Causing streams of blue beams to come flying at them that nearly miss some by mere inches but not for all causing screams of pain to echo through the air.

Cause the smell of burnt skin to fill the air. Cause the streets to flow with a river of blood. Such a chaotic sight.

A sight that leaves none aware whether it be military or atlantean alike of the storm heading their way. Leaving none aware to the skies above that start to darken with the sound of thunder and lightning striking off into the distance.

Not until it happens. A blur. What later would be described as a black blur of lighting comes crashing down into a large atlantean war vessel that had been stationed fairly close to the shores.

This blur that instantly causes the massive war vessel to explode upon impact causing the sky to be filled with nothing but smoke.

Cause every single eye nearby to turn their attention towards the carnage with shock before after a couple of seconds their eyes are drawn to something else.

Something flickering through the smoke. These sparks of electricity that are seen flickering through the smoke before the smoke clears revealing a being surrounded by a blinding light.

A familaur woman floating high in the air. A woman that everyone knew the name of. A woman that stood for justice.

Stood for fighting for what was right. A woman that looks different. So different that it sends a chill up and down the spines of so many soldiers and atlanteans alike that catch the mere sight of her.

A woman that truly looks like a goddess daring any to raise a weapon up against her. A goddess that doesn't dare open her eyes yet as though she is looking for something.

As though she is trying to sense something. This goddess that remains deadly still looking menacingly high above in the air dressed like a goddess of war.

In fact that is the words echoing through the minds of all that stare up towards her. A goddess of war. A goddess of war wearing her world famous Wonder Woman armor only this armor was different.

Only this time her armor was pure black and gold. Only this time her world famous lasso glows brightly with sparks of electricity flowing out of it.

Only this time she was not giving off a calm cool demeter like she could always be seen giving off before entering every battle.

This time she was giving off another demeter that sends a cold chill up and down everyone's spine. This demeter filled with nothing but anger.

Filled with nothing but fury. This fury that makes everyone look up towards her not daring to even breath before eyes go wide when her eyes snap open revealing a pair of red glowing eyes.

Eyes that slowly but surely start to glance around as the sound of lighting striking violently into the water echoes through the air.

As the sound of thunder striking down against the remains of buildings found throughout the city sending sparks of electricity flowing down from the sky that just echoes through the air in waves.

A woman that no one knew what to make of. Was she friend or was she foe? A terrifying thought for every single one of them.

Especially to those watching safely away through live feeds that are provided to them. Especially to the higher ranks that just stare at the screens in total silence trying to make head and tails of the situation.

Trying to come up with a decision. A decision whether this being. This warrior of light was truly on their side.

Whether this being was here to help bring back the peace or was she here for something else? Was she here to make this living nightmare even worse.

Was she here to aid her fellow metahumans in an attempt to push back their forces. A truly terrifying thought.

A thought that could be seen across many faces staring up towards her. Until it happens. Until the decision is made for them when a frightened soldier snaps his automatic weapon up and pulls back on the trigger.

Pulls back on the trigger sending wave after wave of bullets soaring towards her that to the shock of everyone in the area merely are deflected away.

Not by her famous bracelets. No they aren't even needed. They are not even used as her arms remain at her sides.

Now something else was deflecting them away. This force field. This invisible force field that just shines with every single bullet deflected away.

Shines with electrical sparks flying off as the sound of thunder crackling echoes through the air. Sparks that only intensify when the sound of the clip goes dry and she turns to look down towards the frightened soldier with a look that freezes him to his spot.

This stone cold look. This look that makes him rooted to the spot unable to look away from her gaze. Unable to look away from her piercing glowing red eyes as the wind starts to pick up causing her long black hair to flow freely with the wind.

As tidal waves one after another strike violently against the shores causing every single war vessel in the water to shake violently.

Causes lighting to strike violently into the water as her hands clutch into tight fists by her sides. Clutch so tightly drawing blood that trickles down through her finger openings and vanish into the darkness below.

Vanish as the sky dims even more as countless clouds form high above. As clouds block out the sun engulfing the area in total darkness.

Total darkness except for the blinding light all around her. All around her form until it happens. Until she snaps her right hand forward causing a chain reaction to occur.

Cause the skies to open and unleash a massive thunderstorm. Causes waves after waves of lightning to come crashing down to the ground below evaporating everything they touch.

Causing the sounds of screams to be heard from United States military personal and Atlanteans alike as bolts of electricity strike their bodies violently.

So violently leaving most withering on the ground in agony. The lucky ones anyways. For most they suffered the same fate that would leave nothing but the smell of burned skin to flow through the air.

Cause massive war vessels to be engulfed into flames as their respective vessels are struck violently with wave after wave of bolts until they can take no more and explode causing the air to be filled with nothing but smoke.

The very same state that could be seen high above the air as countless fighter jets are struck violently causing unforeseen circumstances to occur.

Cause their wings to be ripped away and come crashing into the water in a burning inferno. Cause loud explosions to echo through the air as bolts of lighting strike each and every piece of the amazing piece of machinery.

Such a chaotic sight. Such a sight that as though agreeing to put their own personal war to the side for the time being to deal with this new threat makes every single soldier and atlantean turn to fire their respective weapons up towards her.

Causes hundreds of rounds to go soaring through the air. Causes hundred of blue beams to flow through the air.

Cause the remaining fighter jets to change course and fire every single missile they have available in her direction.

Rounds after rounds. Explosions after explosions that they see striking up against a barrier as she disappears in a cloud of smoke as a bright blinding light is seen through the clouds.

Seen until suddenly the cloud vanishes and everyone is taken off their feet when she spreads her arms out and looks down towards everyone below her with piercing glowing red eyes.

Red eyes that suddenly vanish along with the rest of her causing many soldiers and atlanteans to look around in total panic before instantly their attention is drifted towards the sky when a loud explosion occurs.

When a fighter jet that had been circling around to fire off another wave of missiles suddenly explodes when a black blur comes crashing through it leaving nothing but a cloud of smoke behind.

A fighter jet that is quickly followed by another as a wing suddenly explodes and starts to spin uncontrollably downward until it is caught.

Caught only to be tossed as though it was nothing more than a frisbee into another approaching set causing a loud explosion to occur upon impact.

Such a sudden sight that makes every man and woman on the ground look up in total shock before suddenly many of their worlds goes black when a loud bang echoes through the air.

A bang as the ground underneath them caves in as though an earthquake is occuring. Causing the remains of buildings to shake violently as the sound of glass shattering and remains of automobiles thrown violently echoes through the air.

An earthquake with a large crater formed in the dead center of the shores where she could be found kneeling down in on one knee.

Such a violent shockwave that sends the remaining survivors scrambling to their feet with noticeable injures.

Scrambling to get away. Scrambling to make their way to their firearms in hopes of being able to defend themselves with many having other ideas.

With many snatching up their weapons and rushing over to stand on the edge of the crater only to pull back unleashing a mixture of rounds and blue beams down towards her.

A sudden attack that they can only watch in horror having no effect on the force field around her as she remains motionless with her eyes firmly closed before suddenly they are all taken off their feet when she spreads out her arms causing a shockwave to erupt from the crater.

This shockwave that only gets worse as a sudden gust of wind thrashes violently through the air. This sudden gust of wind that only picks up as slowly she ascends up from the crater pushing back many screaming men and women that are desperately scratching and clawing to remain on the ground while a couple others are risen up from the cracked pavement and into the air.

Raised up high only to be thrusted as though they are nothing more than darts into buildings. Thrusted into remains of automobiles.

Scattered until none remain. None except for a black haired goddess that just floats high up into the air only getting higher.

Only getting higher as her eyes suddenly drift to look across the terrain and off into the distance towards one building.

One of the only buildings left standing. A massive building. A building that she knew she would find him in.

The one responsible for all of this. Responsible for her anger. Responsible for her fury. Responsible for her pain.

But he would have to wait. Have to wait as she hears the sound of multiple tires crushing pavement. Hears the sounds of machinery coming to life from below her.

Sounds that make her red glowing eyes glance down before the sound of an explosion echoes through the air.

An explosion followed by another as a squad of tanks fire off high explosive shells high up into the air in the direction of their assigned target had been located.

Rounds that they watch continue to demolish and destroy everything that they make contact with. Demolish the building that had been found standing just behind her causing floors to be destroyed.

Cause the air to be filled with nothing but a smoke cloud. A cloud that gets bigger and bigger with every single explosion that occurs.

Explosions that after a short minute comes to a stop as all cannons go quiet. As all cannons remain perfectly still with smoke leaking out from within.

Silence as every soldier's eyes remain glued to the skies. Remain glued to the dispersing smoke cloud.

A cloud that they hoped would lead to nothing being seen. Hoping this threat had been neutralized. This sudden hope that goes out the window when the smoke clears revealing their enemy with her right arm raised and her bracelet glowing brightly.

A scene that makes every soldier scramble before a loud explosion erupts from their ranks. Erupts when in a blur this goddess disappears and comes crashing through a nearby tank with what some swore to be a glow in her hand.

This glow that very few get a very brief glimpse of when another tank explodes from what they swore to be a slash from a sword.

A sword that remains faithful to its rightful owner as it slices clean through another nearby tank as though it was like butter causing another loud explosion to occur.

Explosions that cause soldiers that had been using the tanks as cover to be lost in the inferno. Cause the sky to once again to erupt into smoke.

Smoke after a few eventful minutes evaporates revealing only one left standing. Revealing only a black haired goddess that stares straight ahead.

Stares straight ahead until a familiar sound invades her eardrums. A sound that makes her grip on her sword tighten as a gust of wind hits her from behind causing her hair to flow freely with the wind.

The sound of a cape flapping in the wind. A sound that makes her turn her head and look up to find another floating high above in the air.

A being that she doesn't take her eyes away from as slowly she rises up to her feet and ascends up into the air until they are eye level.

Until red meets blue. Until fury meets madness. Two of the world's most powerful beings staring off towards each other with none daring to blink.

With very few survivors looking up towards the sky seeing these titans about to collide in a battle for the ages.


	3. Chapter 3

No words need be spoken. No pleasantries needed to be exchanged as red meets blue. As fury stares directly at madness with only the sound of thunder crackling and striking off into the distance echoing through the air.

Such a sight in which no one could see coming. Nobody would think this day would ever come. Superhero versus superheroine.

A proclaimed god versus a true princess. A man of steel facing off against the warrior of light. Such a thought that would have had many cackling and laughing at the mere thought of seeing their greatest enemies tearing each other apart.

But now? Now they would just have to wait. Now they would watch in total silence as these two juggernauts collide in what should be the battle of the ages.

A battle that would decide everything. Decide the fate of this world. Would it flourish with yet another hero victory or cease to exist?

Would the planet's greatest threat to date be extinguished once and for all or would they watch as the threat only get stronger.

Too many questions. Questions on the minds of many that watch from the safety of their respected homes.

From the safety of their bases just watching these two beings stare off at each other in an intense silence through the remaining live feeds let throughout the city.

Feeds that almost in unison seize to exist when these two titans burst towards each other at high speed in nothing but blurs before a shockwave erupts through the air causing a massive gust of wind to flow through the city.

A shockwave that shakes every single building left standing. Causes the remaining vehicles parked on the streets to be sent flying and tumbling over in a series of flips only to crash into the first thing in their path.

This sudden series of events that sends a shock wave through every single home. Through every single military officer that had been watching. Through every single criminal that had been watching this encounter with interested eyes.

If only they could see what was happening inside of the city. If only they could see these two going at it.

A true sight of a god versus a goddess. These two supreme beings that match each other blow for blow blocking everything thrown their way as the sound of lighting picking up echoes all around them.

As tidal wave after tidal wave strikes viciously against the shores. As shockwave after shockwave erupts with each time their closed fists strike against one another.

All until it happens. A misjudgment. A simple misjudgment by Superman as he separates himself from her and sends a laser beam towards Wonder Woman only to watch her raise up her right hand.

Watch as the laser beam comes striking up against some kind of electrical barrier directly in front of her palm before it is swatted away with such ease that makes him tilt his head.

A motion that he would regret when suddenly he feels a fist colliding viciously into his chest causing him to hunch over and cough up a mouthful of spit before his head snaps back when he feels a knee colliding directly into his face.

Such a vicious strike that he can feel his mouth filling up with blood already until before he has a chance to contemplate any further instantly he feels himself soaring through the air at high speed and sent crashing through a building causing the remains to instantly come down on him from the sheer force when he feels a vicious boot landing clean into his chest.

Flexing her hands allowing them to clench and unclench every few seconds staring down towards the debris as she watches in complete silence for her greatest enemy to rise up from the ashes like she has seen him do so many times in the past after a couple of seconds Wonder Woman isn't disappointed when she watches the debris explode sending chunks after chunks of the remain of the building soaring through the air.

A scene that she watches as the dust slowly clears revealing Superman standing upright looking directly up towards her with nothing but a cold glare.

With nothing but glowing blue eyes. A look that doesn't phase her in the slightest. No instead it makes her do something that would shock anyone that was to see it.

Makes her smirk. This almost sinister smirk that she can see having an almost immediate effect on her enemy as she sees his facial features drastically change for a split second.

Change to nothing but shock before it is quickly suppressed. But she had seen it. She had seen the shock.

Had seen the stunned look in his eyes before in a blur she charges forward as a gust of wind roars behind her.

As this hurricane of gusting wind follows directly behind her striking against everything it touches. As sparks of lighting come towering from the sky striking viciously into the ground.

Lighting that only picks up with every foot she gains on him as he turns his body fully to face her before he takes off into the air heading directly towards her.

Head directly towards her and throw a vicious right hook that to his shock he feels himself hitting nothing but air as he sees her twirl around his extended arm out of the corner of his eye until he is rocked forward when the end of a boot comes crashing into the back of his head.

Without breaking her stride in a sudden move with a burst of speed Wonder Woman smashes her right shoulder clean into Superman's back causing a scream of pain to escape his lips as her arms come to wrap tightly around his waist.

Wrap around so tight that the sound of a crack could be heard before they disappear in a blur only to reappear when the sound of a loud explosion echoes through the air.

An explosion coming from where a tall building had once been standing causing a dirt cloud to form high in the air.

A scene that suddenly is found repeating itself as another building followed by another explode leaving nothing but carnage it their wake.

Leaving nothing but sounds of glass breaking echoing through the air as buildings come tumbling to the ground in heaps.

As the sky is engulfed in nothing but clouds. Such a carnage scene that is nowhere near over as two blurs are seen racing through the sky with a trail of wind hot on their trails.

Rearing back throwing an elbow into her shoulder feeling her grip only tightening causing a rib to crack from the pressure being applied gritting his teeth turning in her hold as he sees her with her head bowed down just staring straight ahead rearing back with all of his might Superman smashed his fists down in a double axe handle motion directly into her back causing to his utter shock no reaction from her whatsoever.

No signs of pain. No signs of needing to favor this new wound. A wound that surely had to be there. It just had to be.

Nobody was that strong. Nobody is stronger than him. It just wasn't possible. His last thought that comes through his mind before he is speared through a wall and dropped down in a heap onto the ground as he sees her roll across the floor and stop in a kneeling position.

Stop in a kneeling position staring directly ahead with her closed fists planted in the ground with her head bowed down.

This posture that makes him sit up and stare at her with interest as he ignores the blood dripping down from his mouth.

Stares in complete silence at this woman. This superheroine that has gotten so strong. Too strong in such a short period of time.

So strong that she now posed to be the biggest threat of him completing his conquest. A woman that remains motionless as though almost daring him to make the next move.

Almost daring him to attack her. A silent message that only gets clearer when she silently stands up and turns to have her back towards him.

This sign of disrespect that yet again causes a brief look of shock to come across his face. She had never done this.

She would never do this. Not to any criminal that she had ever faced. Not against any foe The Justice League would face off against.

This sudden disrespect that makes an intense glare come across his face and he snaps up to his feet and starts to ascend up in the air.

Ascend up before in a sudden move he rears back and blows at the top of his lungs causing a cold chill to radiate through the room.

Cause a cold chill to flow through the air as a massive gust of wind is sent her way. A cold gust. A gust that he sees having no effect on her.

Not making her shivering from the sudden cold breeze. Not making her rush for some cover in an attempt to shield herself from his attack.

Instead she just stands there. Just stands silently taking his attack. Just stands quietly staring directly forward paying him no mind.

Not giving him any of her attention as slowly the back of her armor gets covered in ice. As slowly ice shards form across the back of her breast plate.

As ice shards form on her boots that slowly start to trickle upwards. Start to trickle upwards as more and more of her body is engulfed in ice.

Engulfed until nothing remains untouched. Until the cold gusts of winds stop revealing her to be covered completely in ice.

A scene that makes Superman's lips curl upward as he stares at her in silence. As he stares at this amazonian princess frozen within a large ice cube.

Frozen until it happens. A crack. A small crack that suddenly forms across the edge of the ice cube. A crack that spreads slowly as the sound of thunder crackling outside echoes through the air.

Cracks that only get deeper as a small golden glow seeps through the openings. The smallest of glows before suddenly it bursts through the ice cube.

This sudden bright light that erupts through the air causing Superman to snap his head away and close his eyes as the sound of ice smashing against walls is heard echoing through the room.

Such a sudden sound that makes him turn his head back forward only for his eyes to go wide when he finds the ice cube gone.

When he finds the amazonian princess no longer engulfed in ice. No longer frozen to her spot. Instead she looked as though nothing had happened to her in the first place.

Looked as though he had no effect on her. A thought that just makes him stare at her in total silence with a tilted head.

With a thoughtful look across his face as he stares at this amazonian warrior. A warrior that continues to show she was far superior than any that he has ever faced.

Stronger than the likes of Doomsday. Stronger than the likes of Darkseid. Two of the strongest beings that he has ever faced.

Two beings that he even now thinks wouldn't stand a chance against the woman standing before him. Maybe so in the past but not now.

Not against this Diana Prince. Not against this Wonder Woman but how? How has she become this strong?

She doesn't look any different. She still sports the same outfit that he has seen her wearing on so many occasions.

He didn't see anything new that could give her a sudden burst of power. Was she just holding back all this time?

Too many questions. Questions that he knew he would never have answered until he had defeated her.

A woman that he watches slowly turn her head to face him with glowing red eyes. Eyes that he can't help but stare into seeing nothing but fury.

Seeing nothing but pure anger inside of them. A look many had seen in his eyes for so many months. But now he was seeing it himself.

Seeing the pure anger and rage inside of another's eyes. Rage and anger that he knew he had been the one responsible for.

This rage and anger that makes his lips curl upward into a sinister smile as he watches her turn to face him with an emotionless look across her face.

Look towards him giving nothing away across her facial features. But her eyes did. Her eyes were telling him everything that he needed to know.

She wasn't out here seeking justice. She wasn't out here seeking to do the quote right thing. No she was out here for vengeance.

Plain and simple. She was out here in search of him. In search of having his bruised and battered body beneath her boot.

Such a mindset that he had once before concerning The Joker and he knew just how to beat it. Knew just how to defeat this almost invincible woman.

Go after her heart. Go after the one that she was looking to avenge. That is if he was alive and he knew just the place to start his search.

A decision that makes him burst through the ceiling of the building sending debris everywhere before with a burst of speed he disappears off into the distance in a blur.

Disappears causing tidal waves to form from below him. Causing hurricane winds to form behind him. All until he comes to a stop.

All until to his shock he finds her floating directly in front of him from a couple of feet away with a piercing glare.

With such intense hatred that makes his eyes go wide in shock. Nobody is that fast. Nobody is faster than him.

No The Flash. Not Supergirl. Nobody! So how could she be here in front of him now? A thought that is suddenly broken up when he feels the end of her lasso coming to wrap around his neck.

A lasso that he comes up to grip only to pull back his hands as a scream of pain escapes his lips when he feels electrical shocks erupting through his entire body.

Electrical shocks that just keep getting stronger making his body feel like it was on fire. Such a feeling that he can only watch in horror as she ascends higher up into the air until before he knows it he feels himself splashing hard into the water and smash hard on the bottom causing a crater to instantly form.

A crater that suddenly he feels himself being roughly dragged across and against everything found on the bottom of the ocean at high speed.

Such high speed that makes him grit his teeth and hold his breath as he tries to break free of the lasso's grip around his neck only to pull his hands back each and every time as though they had been burned.

A lasso that he had never seen once doing this. Had never once seen these such powers coming from the proclaimed Lasso of Truth.

But it was happening. A remarkable weapon now turned into a godly possession. If it wasn't one already.

This godly possession that would be his once this battle was over. He would make sure of it. A battle that he didn't know was once again being brought back to his home ground.

Back into Metropolis as almost instantly he is torn out of the war and thrusted through the air like a dart into a building causing it to crumple from the sheer force.

Cause for him to land face first in the dirt before he lets out a scream and smashes his fists into the ground only to turn and face her finding her staring off into the distance.

Staring off towards the other end of the city. Staring off towards the only building truly left standing. A building that hasn't been touched.

A building that he glances at for a brief moment before his eyes come back to meet her own finding something else within them.

Something sinister that makes his own eyes go wide until before he knows it he watches her disappear into a blur heading directly towards the building at high speed.

Such speed that he has trouble keeping up with as the building comes quickly into view. The Daily Planet.

A place that he had worked in for so long. A place they had worked in for so long. A place where he had first met his wife.

A place he struggles to beat his enemy towards before suddenly he sees himself flying past her. Flying past her before he is viciously smashed to the side into another building causing him to land hard onto the ground with a tremendous thud.

An landing that makes him shake his head and snap back up to his feet before bursting out of the opening finding her gone.

Finding her long gone but evidence of where he could find her in her wake. Thunder storms. Wave after wave of lighting that strike against The Daily Planet building.

Lighting that causes the large Daily Planet sign to be engulfed in flames. Cause the sound of glass shattering from sparks of electricity striking viciously against them.

Such a scene that makes him burst from his spot heading directly towards the building. Heading directly towards an opening at the top floor of the massive structure.

A place that makes his eyes widen as he picks up his speed and flies through the opening before coming to a sudden halt.

Coming to a sudden halt when he finds her. Finds Wonder Woman standing before a coffin. A silver coffin with his logo in the center.

A coffin that he has not let any dare get within feet of. Within the same floor of. But she had. She was here and looking down towards the coffin paying him no mind.

A coffin that he knew who rested inside but dared not to ever open. Dared not ever open to see her face again.

Dared not allow anyone to ever see her beautiful face again. The woman responsible for all of this. A woman that he had respected her wishes and memories bringing her here.

Bringing her back to what she had called her first love. The place where she has told him that she truly had accomplished her goal.

A coffin that suddenly he sees being stroke gently by Wonder Woman causing her facial features to harden.

Cause his eyes to glow bright blue until before he has a chance to react he watches her throw open the coffin.

Throw open the coffin causing him to look away. Look away as for the first time in months fresh air strikes her skin.

Strikes the skin of his wife. His deceased wife. The most beautiful woman that he has ever seen. A woman that would always be beautiful to him.

Even in the state that she is in now. With the scars that were now across her face. A permanent smile across her face that would never go away.

A woman that another stares down towards and gently strokes the fresh scar across her face. Strokes before looking back up towards the man of steel finding him looking down towards them in disbelief.

Disbelief that turns to horror as her eyes glow bright red once again causing his eyes to go as wide as saucers.

" Nooooo!"

Just as soon as she raises her right hand up high instantly a lighting bolt comes crashing into the coffin.

A bolt followed by another and another causing the coffin to be lit up in an inferno. Such a scene that makes Superman's eyes go wide as he watches the flames erupt inside of the coffin and around his deceased wife.

" Lois!"

Bursting from his spot racing at high speed towards the coffin with his right hand extended just as he is about to touch the coffin suddenly Superman is sent flying when a black haired guided missile spears him hard in the chest sending him in a different course.

Sending him further and further away from the coffin as he can only watch in horror as the flames only get bigger the further and further away he gets until his view is blocked when he feels himself crashing hard into the pavement below with a tremendous thud sending a shockwave across the area.

A thud that he has no chance to react to when he is lifted off from the ground and thrown through the air face first back onto the pavement.

Pavement that he bounces up off from with ease and turns just in time to catch a closed right fist in his hand.

Catch before throwing his left closed fist in her direction only to feel her catching his fist in the palm of her hand.

Catch and stare at him with the same intense hatred that could be found in his eyes. Eyes that suddenly get closer when he feels her viciously headbutting him causing a cut to form across his forehead from the end of her tiara making him release his hold around her closed fist and stumble back.

But not her own. As her own grip around his closed fist tightens causing him to drop down to one knee screaming in pain.

Screaming that are suddenly silenced when he feels her driving her knee hard into his face. An sudden attack that dazes him before he reaches up with her free hand to wrap around her leg.

Reaches up and grasps her leg tightly until he feels her hold around his fist releasing only for his head to be yanked up when he feels her grabbing a fistful of his hair.

Yanked up to find her glowing red eyes looking down towards him before he is thrusted to the ground when a vicious punch lands clean against his face.

But a punch that doesn't make him release his hold. Doesn't make his grip loosen causing another motion to take place.

Cause for her to raise up her left leg before driving her boot down hard into the middle of his back causing a scream of pain to escape his lips.

Such a scream that could be heard for miles. The same scream that had been heard when he had faced off against Doomsday so long ago.

A scream that makes his hand release its hold around her right ankle and reach behind in a desperate attempt to free himself of this sudden pressure on his back.

A mistake on his part when he feels her grasping a hold of his wrist followed quickly by the other as he sees her repositioning herself out of the corner of his eye before suddenly he feels himself being lifted.

Feels his arms being pulled back viciously and the heels of her boot wedging deeper into the middle of his back. Such a motion that makes him scream out in pain before after a couple of seconds he feels himself being viciously slammed face first into the ground.

Releasing a hold of his wrists watching him fall down to the pavement slowly circling around him with only the sound of clangs echoing through the air just as she sees him lifting himself up rearing back Wonder Woman smashes her boot hard into his stomach causing Superman to cough up a mouthful of blood from the sheer force.

A scene that happens once again when she sees him trying to get up once more before he falls back to the ground with blood trickling from his mouth.

Kicking him in the side as she watches him flip over onto his back in a sudden move Wonder Woman drives her boot down directly into Superman's throat instantly causing her to feel his hands wrapping around her ankle in a desperate attempt to relieve the pressure being applied.

Pressure that doesn't loosen despite how hard he grips her ankle. Despite how hard he strikes her ankle that just doesn't seem to budge.

But it does. It does after a minute when she lifts up her foot causing him a gasp for breath. Cause him to roll away clutching his throat in his right hand as he comes up to one knee to stare daggers at her.

A look that doesn't phase her in the slightest as her hand slowly comes down to grasp the end of her sword.

To grasp what has been labeled as The God Slayer. A sword once unshieved causes a loud crackling of thunder to erupt in the sky.

Cause dark clouds to form all around them as she lowers the sword down to her side. Cause him to look down towards the sword then back up towards her with nothing but hatred before he bursts from his spot heading directly towards her.

Heading directly towards her with her right arm extended out before suddenly the sound of thunder striking nearby echoes through the air.

Such a loud noise followed by another. The sound of a scream. The sound of Superman screaming as he drops down to his knees clutching a stump that used to be his right arm tightly to his chest as blood pours down from the open wound.

These screams that only get louder as he snaps his head up to look towards the sky before they suddenly silence.

Go silent when the end of The God Slayer comes clean straight through the middle of his back. A sudden attack that makes his eyes go wide as saucers before he once again screams when he feels himself being lifted off from the ground.

Being lifted and turned to face her. Face this superheroine. No she wasn't a superheroine on this day. No this goddess.

This goddess of war that stares at him with so much hatred before his screams get to an all time high when he feels himself being ripped in half with a sudden motion of her sword.

Ripped in half and land on the pavement in a puddle of his blood as he sees the lower half of his body just mere inches away from him.

Such a horrifying scene that he has to look away from before he feels his head being roughly grabbed from behind.

Be roughly grabbed and lifted off from the pavement causing his gaze to drift over his shoulder before his world goes black.

Goes black when in a sudden motion Wonder Woman makes a clean slice across his throat and rips his head completely off his shoulders causing the remains of the upper half of his body to fall down to the pavement in a heap.

Fall down as her gaze turns towards the head in her hand finding nothing but a horrified look. Finding nothing but a terrified look.

A look never seen before coming from him. A look that would always remain across his face as she makes her way up to her feet before turning on her heels and walking away from the remains of his body with his head firmly in her left hand while she carries The God Slayer firmly in her right that drips with nothing but a kryptonian's blood.


	4. Chapter 4

The United Nations. That is what they liked to call themselves. To show a united front against all those that may pose against them.

Whether it be terrorists looking to make a name for themselves with sick twisted attacks across the globe or from foreign enemies.

Enemies from a different planet. Beings in which none have ever seen before. Beings that have lived among them for so long.

Unique beings. Unique men and women that they have counted on to ensure justice was served. True justice.

Justice against the likes of those of their own kind. Against the likes of those with unique powers. With unique skill sets. With unique minds.

A certain way of life they have happily lived for so long. A way of life that was now being questioned. Being questioned by so many voices in the large conference room

Questioned with a need of change filling the air. A need to change their ways. A overwhelming need to be able to defend themselves against the likes of these beings.

And the evidence was there for the taking with the latest events. The latest crisis that has sent shockwaves all across the world.

Their hero. The world's greatest savior. One of the three founding members of an organization that had been formed of dozens after dozens of the world's greatest heroes to combat against any threat that would rise up.

To police the world in a sense. A man that had been looked up to. An man that had been a role model for many young boys growing up.

A hero no longer. Instead he had turned into the world's greatest nightmare. Turned into the world's biggest threat to date.

Far bigger than any threat of an invasion from another planet. No this threat was here. This threat was here on their own turf.

Has always been here. Been here growing into a god before their very eyes. A god. That is truly what many have thought of him as.

A true god. A god that could destroy cities within a flash. A god that has shown to only have one goal in mind.

Total domination. Total world domination. A threat that if said by another would have had many inside of the chamber laugh at the notion.

The world was simply too big for one man to rule. But this wasn't a man that they were dealing with. No this was a god.

A god that has bent the will of others. Bent the will of some of the world's mightiest heroes to his will. Unique beings that have slowly but surely provided him with what seemed like an invincible army.

An army that continues to grow every single day. An army even with the combined might of every single nation within this room was giving them trouble.

Was causing chaos throughout the world. Whether it be from sneak attacks coming from wave after wave of atlanteans that would just emerge from the ocean guns blazing.

Whether it was from known criminals that would rise up looking to take advantage of the situation before them.

Whatever the case may be has lead them all here. Lead all the leaders of every single country to meet here.

To meet here inside of these chambers. Meet here to discuss what their next move would be on a united front.

Such an intense meeting that has been taking place for the past couple of days. Intense negotiations between nations looking for the other's aid against a new threat that has risen up against their respected nation.

But the most talked about subject is a scene that they had seen just a brief hour ago. A scene in which a new threat had emerged.

A threat in which none in the chamber had ever seen before. A threat none had ever seen coming. Not in their wildest dreams.

A threat that posed an even bigger problem than this so called man of steel. Especially as they replay the footage over and over again of her carnage.

Of the carnage left in her wake. Their army. A small portion of their army. Men and women of the United States military wiped out within a blink of an eye.

Wiped out with such power. With such power as though the gods themselves had punished them for their sins.

As the skies opened up raining down lighting storms after lighting storms wiping out their forces. Forces that didn't stand a chance against her.

Didn't stand a chance despite their onslaught of bullets and missiles directed her way. Such carnage that would destroy any leaving nothing of them remaining.

But not her. No she had come out without a single scratch on her. Without a single trace of a wound on her as though the gods were truly on her side.

As though she was a god herself once this almost invisible forcefield formed all around her. This forcefield in which nothing could break through.

None of the hundreds of rounds being directed her way. Not one of the countless missiles fire at her. Nothing. Absolute nothing had broken through causing for the first time in history the world to witness the fury of the amazonian princess.

Fury that left everyone in the chamber completely speechless. Fury that has lead to the demise of the entire army stationed on the outskirts of Metropolis.

Such power that had wiped out every single atlantain warcraft within a ten mile radius of the city. Such power that left many in the chamber worried.

Worried that this woman. This goddess would turn against them. Turn to side with the man of steel. A thought that had sent a chill up and down the spines of every single occupant in the room.

A thought that had been thrown out the window when she had ascended up into the skies to stare off against the man of the hour.

To stare off against the world's greatest threat before the feeds had died once these two godly figures collided in a battle for the ages.

A battle in which none were able to capture on film but they were able to capture the aftermath of this mammoth battle. Carnage.

Absolute carnage. The once great city of Metropolis reduced to ashes. Now left reduced to piles of rubble with no buildings left standing.

But there had been one thing captured on film that left everyone speechless. A body. The body of a familaur being.

A body that had been torn apart. Torn completely in half with its right arm completely missing. And most disturbing of all.

His head. The head of the world's greatest enemy torn off from his shoulders and nowhere to be seen.

Not anywhere in the ruins. Not in any of the massive craters inside of the city. No where. A mystery that has lead to the latest debate.

Wonder Woman. Was she friend or was she foe? Such a heated debate. A debate that has lead to many suggesting she be labeled as a terrorist.

Lead to many suggesting the extermination of her people. Of laughing nuclear warheads off towards the island of Themyscira.

Such suggestions that have lead many to come to her aid. Many that have argued that she was no threat.

She hadn't proven she was at this time and if so her actions shouldn't be responsible for wiping out an ancient race of beings.

An argument that is ongoing. An argument that suddenly is put on hold when the chamber doors come flying open slamming into the walls shaking the entire chamber.

Slam into the walls revealing the woman of the hour standing at the open doorway. A woman that stares around the chamber with glowing red eyes.

Eyes that just glance silently at every single member inside before they come to look back forward as slowly she enters inside of the large chamber with a trail of blood trickling behind her.

A trail of blood trickling from the objects in her right hand causing gasps to echo through the chamber.

Gasps as one by one members of the United Nations get a glimpse of what is being firmly held in her right hand.

Heads. The heads of three of the beings that had caused this crisis to begin in the first place. The heads of Superman along with the atlantean king and queen Arthur and Mera being held tightly in her right hand by their hair.

These heads that suddenly go flying towards the front of the room and roll forward until their frightened and terrified faces come to face the large crowd making many look away.

Making many empty their stomach as they can't take looking at the gazes of their fallen enemies. Such reactions that she watches numerous occupants of the room have before she turns and makes her way back towards the chamber's doors.

To head for the chamber doors before she comes to a complete halt with all eyes coming to lay upon her.

" This will be your only warning. Leave my people be. Do not enter our waters. Don't even think about ever sending an peace ambassador to us. Their head will be planted on a spike on our shores as a reminder to all those that dare invade our lands.

Do this and i will leave your world in peace. You will never see the likes of Wonder Woman ever again but be warned now.

If a threat ever rises up again you will not have Themyscira's aid. I will not come to save you. It is time that you learn to save yourselves."

Without waiting for a response slowly Wonder Woman exits out of the chambers and disappears around the corner instantly causing hushed whispers to echo through the chamber.

* * *

Home. She was finally home. Her place of comfort. An island that she knows like the back of her hand. An island that she smiles down towards as she slowly flies through the air.

As she slowly glides through the air with only one destination in mind. A destination that she sees coming up making for the first time all day her lips to curl upward into a faint smile.

This smile that suddenly vanishes as she replays the events of the day in her mind. Replays everything that had happened inside of Metropolis.

Replays the carnage that she had caused. Replays the pain that she had caused to so many. Replays the countless deaths that had occurred by her hand.

Such deaths that beneath her tough exterior was having a major toil on her. A major toil on her heart. Her weakness.

Her one true weakness. She cares. Sometimes too much. A trait that she had been told once by her own mother that was her only weakness.

And yet is her greatest strength. A statement that she never truly understood the meaning of her mother's words.

Not until this day. Not until she had met him. Met the man that she finds resting in her chambers as she comes to land down on the stone balcony just outside of her chambers finding him exactly where she had left him.

A man that she stares at happily with a smile that doesn't quite reach her face. A man that she could only pray to the gods that would somehow make his way back to her.

Somehow recover from these such fatal injuries suffered all across his body. This man….no. She couldn't call him that.

Not now and not ever again. It just didn't seem right. No she was her love. Her greatest love. The only man worthy of her love.

Her love that she makes her way over towards to sit down on the side of her bed as her right hand reaches out to gently rest against the bandage across his cheek.

To stroke so gingerly. To stroke so lovingly as she just stares at his bandaged face in complete silence.

A welcomed silence. A moment she wished to share many more times with this man. This man that has captured her heart over the years.

This man that is hers and hers alone. A man that she just wishes would open his eyes. Just wishes for him to be with her right now in her moment of need.

She felt lost. So lost without him. Such a foreign feeling. A feeling in which she has never experienced before.

But it was true. For the first time she felt lost. Felt as though she had no meaning. Felt as though she had no hope.

Such a feeling that makes her eyes get watery as her gaze remains on him before she leans across the bed laying next to his side staring up towards his face as her hand comes down to gently rest on top of his chest.

" Bruce? Bruce if you can hear me, I need you to wake up. Please Bruce. I need you here now. I feel so lost without you."

Not even bothering to wipe away the tears the trickle down her cheeks leaning forward very gently Diana presses her lips to Bruce's own.

Presses to his own for a quick kiss as a lone tear comes down to land on his lips. A tear that sparkles with a gold shine that goes unnoticed as Diana pulls away and gently buries her face into his shoulder allowing the tears to free fall from her face.

A tear that trickles inside of his mouth and down his throat before after a few seconds a bright gold glow forms around him.

Such a bright glow that makes Diana lift up her head to investigate before her gaze snaps to his face when she hears him release a breath.

This sudden sign of life that makes her eyes go wide and her tears to only intensify as she looks towards his face with a hint of hope in her eyes.

" Bruce?"

Feeling the bed starting to shift glancing away from his face suddenly as she sees his left arm raising up into the air and feels the palm of his bandaged hand coming down to rest against her cheek unable to contain it Diana lets out a laugh of joy as the widest of smiles comes across her face.


End file.
